Glass Affection
by TribalGarnet
Summary: Lord Phantomhive is dead, and Elizabeth is the head of the Phantomhive estate now. For five years, she's mourned. One night, she is wandering the streets in London when she encounters her fiance in a paralyzing form, and she doesn't know whether to feel relieved, or absolutely terrified.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Ciel Phantomhive has died. It seems everyone has forgotten about him, as if he were an ember that floated up towards a night sky that would devour him forever. He lit up Elizabeth's world like a fire, and just like a fire, he had been snuffed out. She missed him. How could everyone forget him just like that? She was nineteen, and took on the title Countess of Phantomhive. She didn't enjoy the title much at all. Ciel should have been by her side still, as the Earl.

She walked down the streets of London, her heels clicking against cobblestone and echoing out around buildings. Then, the sounds are swallowed up by the starless night sky. It was something she commonly did, she had no more regard for her safety,and the room she slept in, the bed, once belonging to Ciel, was so cold and empty. It woke her up with nightmares, not ones that scared her, but ones that reminded her about the reality of the situation. He was gone, and she had dulled slowly and gradually without him.

Lizzie kept her viridescent gaze on the ground beneath her feet as she walked. She wished she could say that she was lost in her thoughts, but it was really quite the opposite. Her ears twisted upon hearing a sort of rustling sound, and she looks up to try and find the source. It came from the dark alley next to her, so she casually peered in. At first, she saw nothing. Then, as she turned her gaze back away from the alley, she saw a shadow shift in the corner of her eye. She thought she was mad, or tired, or delirious, or a mixture of all three. She began walking again, when a glow catches her eye. She turned back to look down the alley again, and sees it. A glow, a bright red, or magenta glow, with a black slit just in the middle. The eye narrowed, and Lizzie lets a beautifully tragic scream tear from her throat at the sight and turns to run. She didn't make a step when the creature's awfully clawed hands wrapped around her thin ankles. It left painful wine red bruises around the entire appendage. It yanks, and she falls on her chest. This knows the air out of her lungs, and she finds herself unable to scream anymore, clawing at the ground as it drags her deep into the darkness of the alley. Her ankles that once bore white socks, are now bloodied where the claws dug themselves deep into her flesh.

She took one look at the monster as it grabbed her and pinned her against the dirty bricks of the alley by her neck. It made terrifying clicking and alien-like snarls that paralyzed her to the very core. A sick, slimey sound makes its way to her ears as the fiend opens its disgusting mouth to reveal rows upon wretched rows of disarranged shark-like teeth. She didn't get a chance to scream this time. All the glass within 200-yards just shatters, and forces Lizzie to throw her hands up to cover her ears at the jarring sound. She closed her eyes tightly, fearing that she was to be devoured. She was deaf to the discord around her as people woke up from deep slumbers and scrambled to try and figure out why glass had shattered, and how to reverse the terrible bad luck shattered mirrors brought.

Time was at a stand-still. Nothing happened for quite some time, and then Lizzie felt the demon's grip on her neck loosen. She sank to her knees because her ankles couldn't support her weight. She looked up slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyesight had adjusted to the dark, and she found that this monster was darker than dark, blacker than night. Coal-black. No, even darker. She couldn't make its figure, only the outline of it. She saw that its one visible eye slowly widen. Before, she had only been able to see a bright, swirling magenta, but now she could see that he had an iris. The rim of it turned from a bright crimson to a sapphire blue, and then the rest of its iris followed suit into a colour that resembled the bluest of skies. Something was oddly familiar about this entity's eye. She had seen that blue from somewhere.

It lowered itself to the ground, and raised its dangerously clawed hand. She flinched with a sob as it gingerly touched her cheek, and then she flinched again when it pulled back sharply from her. The place it had touched her now ached painfully, and she reached up to feel the formation of a bruise in the spot. The creature looked at it's claw, and its gaze softened. Was that regret? Or fear? It was sadness. It was definitely sadness. It stared at her face. There was silence for a moment that seemed to stretch into an hour. The only thing that broke the still air was Lizzie's uneven, heavy breathing. Her head suddenly felt hazy. A voice she heard, or did she hear? It was inside of her head.

No, not just one voice, she mused. It was many voices speaking at once. It was both feminine and masculine. It was loud and silent, hard and soft, so many voices that it paralyzed and hypnotized her. She heard these voices before, she was familiar with them. Vincent, Rachel, Francis, Claudia. More voices that she did not know personally, but the Phantomhive's descended from. So many voices, from so many ancestors. What alarmed her, however, what paralyzed her, was the voice that was most predominant. The voice that sent shivers and made her whimper with grief. The voice that commanded all of the other voices in this strange discorded speech was Ciel's. Her long-dead fiance.

What left her numb and unable to think, was what the voice uttered. Softly. It was alarmed.

"Lizzie."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it's really you!" Lizzie cried. She pushed the demon through her window, and then climbed in after him. She shut the panels and ran to the dresser, taking a match and striking it, then lighting the three candles on the candelabrum. She blew the match out and then turned to stare at him in the light. Even though warm candlelight washed over the entire room, Ciel remained pitch black. His tail swished back and forth, he was annoyed. "What on Earth are you wearing?" She walked up to him and stretched her hands out towards the silver cuff around his neck. Suddenly, his visible eye went from a silverish-blue to a snapping magenta in a matter of moments, and he slashed at her. She jumped up, clutching her chest. Several moments trickled by before she removed her hands from her chest. Though her nightgown was ripped in three places from where his claws made contact, she sustained not even a scath. She sighed slightly, and looked up at him.

Realization slowly dawned upon Ciel, and when she turned her gaze back towards him, he cowarded. Lowering himself to the ground, and covering his head with his arms. Lizzie's gaze softened, and she kneeled besides him. "I'm sorry, Ciel, I was a bit brash. I should have just let you answer me." She murmured, not attempting to make another move to touch him. This time, she would allow him to come to her. After a long moment, Ciel finally looked up at her, traces of confusion in his once again blue iris. A thought entered her head. Was it her thought? It couldn't have been. _Why haven't you struck me?_

Lizzie seemed alarmed. This time his voice didn't trace with echos of his ancestors, but instead, just echoed on it's own. It gave her a throbbing headache and dazed her. She staggered slightly, then recovered and stared at him, who was watching her expectantly for an answer. "Why would I hit you- Ciel what happened to you?" The headache slowly went away.

He answered by rubbing the shackle around his neck, and she stared at the ones on his wrists, then lowered herself to eye level. "Let me get those off of your wrists, then we'll see how you feel. Do you trust me?" She watched him, his entire body shudder and rumble like a great dragon. After moments trailed into seconds, he rose his wrists for her to analyze. She was surprised that he trusted her, when he had reacted so violently not only a moment before. She took on of his wrists, then began twisting the screws off. Each nail fell to the ground with an inaudible clatter. Finally, the collar itself fell to the floor with a metallic clang. Then, she massaged his neck. He let out a happy growl, his visible eye shutting as she continued to rub the indents. "Oh, aren't you still the sweetest thing alive…?" She murmured. He then took her hand to stare at the bruises he left, and then withdrew his claws when she flinched from yet another bruise. He gave a sound akin to a whine. "No! It's fine, I don't care." She rested her hand on his shoulder, and in a moment's notice, his eye turned a snapping crimson. He opened his mouth to hiss at her, but she didn't hear the threat over the sound of all the glass within the manor shattering. She covered her ears, opening her eyes after a second to see Ciel spread his wings. He retreated to the darker parts of the mansion.

Lizzie let him.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lady, you have a letter." Lizzie rubbed her eye, staring at the envelope with the queen's insignia.

"It's a bit early, Paula, don't you think?"

"It was marked as urgent."

Ciel jumped down from the ceiling of the study, giving Lizzie a start. She held her chest for a moment, before sighing. "You want to know, don't you?" Ciel cocked his head to the side. An invitation. She opened the letter and cleared her throat. "The letter is from the Queen's Duke, Duke Centracade." She explained, giving him a moment to remember who Duke Centracade was. She silently praised him when he seemed to finally get it. She cleared her throat and began reading.

" _Countess of Phantomhive;_

 _Despite Lady Rivera's best attempts, this mishap came up and left the public in a bit of a panic. The offender is wanted dead or alive. Mass murders have been happening both during the day and night, and London's population has dropped dramatically. There is no known connection between the people this offender kills. At the moment it's… random."_

Lizzie trailed off and rolled her eyes. "Way to make my job harder than it already is."

" _The corpses however all have things in common. Twelve kills all had their guts spilled, seven were killed by multiple gun wounds, two we couldn't identify because they were murdered by a close-range shotgun wound. We questioned Lady Rivera but she proved herself innocent by showing her gun's bullet shells, which have her name engraved into the gold bullets."_

"Of course, someone like her would want attention for killing a person."

" _Sixty-three had been strung from the ceiling like marionettes by piano wire, their limbs sliced into so that they would be rendered useless for the rest of their life. There are no witness accounts because nobody has really survived from this offender's spree. The public has given the killer the name 'The Puppeteer'. As you know, the Queen is rather distressed about this. Your job is to identify who The Puppeteer is and eliminate him or her. This message has been sent to Baroness Rivera, Earl of Trancy. I, myself, will be taking action as well._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Duke Eon Felix Centracade - The Queen's Dove."_

"Competition is tight if Duke Centracade is working as well." Lizzie folded the letter up and tucked it into the envelope again. "So… any ideas?" Ciel responded by shaking his head no, so Lizzie sunk into her seat with a sigh, rubbing her temples. "Let me think, random… random… ugh… I suppose I should hold a meeting with Lord Rivera, since she seems to know a lot about the situation." She rang Paula, and Ciel climbed up the wall to hide in the ceiling again. Lizzie was speaking before Paula was even within the room. "Schedule a meeting with Lord Rivera- actually, schedule a meeting with Lord Rivera, Lord Trancy, and Duke Centracade."

"My Lady?"

"Competition… how unmotivating."

 _Alois Trancy is alive?_

She looked up as Paula turned her back and left, watching Ciel jump to the ground again. "Why, yes, why would you think otherwise?" Ciel didn't answer. "Hm."


End file.
